Yu-Gi-Oh GX! My way
by InfectedElite
Summary: When Duel Academy gets a new student by the name of Jaden Yuki, will secrets long hidden from the public by duel academy remain hidden? Will the fate of the world rest on his shouldlers? An will he discover things he had forgotten years ago? Find out by reading Yu-Gi-Oh GX! My way. By the way i suck at summaries. Just read chapters One through 5. Any grammer mistakes will be fixed
1. Chapter 1

Warmth.

Warmth was the first thing that 10 year old Jaden Yuki had felt when he had sat down and someone had lit a fire. "Hey kid, got anything good this time?" one of the other people sitting by the fire had asked. "Sorry Jack. Nothing again." Jaden had replied to the man called Jack. Jaden had smelled alcohol on Jacks breath. "What do you mean nothing! I let you stay here,and I share my food, and what do I ask for in return? For you to do a couple of damn odd jobs, and you can't even do that!" Jack screamed as he rose his hand to hit Jaden. By that time everyone else by the firepit had ran off, to return later when Jack cools down. "Now you WILL go out again and you WILL not return until you've gotten me something I can actually do something with! You hear me you worthless piece of trash?" Jack then finished by hitting Jaden again, thus giving him a very painful bruised eye. "Y-Yes sir. I will s-sir" Jaden said almost immediately, the pain making it difficult to say anything. "Good". Jack said, before Jaden ran off as fast as he could. While he was running he had bumped into someone. When Jaden realised who it was, he immediately smiled. "Alexis! How've you been?" Jaden asked. "I'm pretty good. Im actually going to go see the duel between Seto Kaiba and Yugi Moto for the title of King of Games." Jaden was extremely jealous. He had wished he could go to things like that. He pushed the thought aside and said "Oh thats really cool. Well wanna duel later?" Alexis smiled and said sure. She then said " Okay. We better make it fun though. Cause, well its because my parents and I are moving to New York city." Jaden immediately frowned. His only friend was moving away. Who would he then talk to with fear of being beaten. Who would he play Duel Monsters with. Who would he be able to tell all his worries and fears too? Jaden then very sadly replied "oh. ok." Alexis then told him goodbye and left. He continued to walk until he saw him. Seto Kaiba was standing at a fruit stall buying an apple. He thought "Thats his deck in its pouce! It must have tons of rare cards that could be sold for a fortune" Jaden then, without thinking ran towards him and tried to snatch the deck. Kaiba instantly turnt around and fliped Jaden so that he was held upside down by his then said "Now what have we here?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers, welcome back to my GX Story which as of writing this i have not yet named. So a few things I should have said in the first chapter. First, I will most likely not be making fully fleshed duels. If I do it would end with jaden being op as all hell, an exact copy from the anime (Dubbed), or me cutting to the end. Or saying screw this, use your imagination. Second thing, I do not know what chapter, but I will have this to where the show starts by chapter 5. I plan on having this follow the show, with one chapter being an episode. Kinda like a novelization of GX, but I will be adding in my own backstories, every now and then I might stray from the story. And one more thing. This is gonna be a Jaden x Alexis fic. For those who don't like stories where Jaden and Alexis had already met, then what i'm doing will possibly make this story bearable for you. Anywho, please enjoy, and review!

P.S For those with an ios or android device, i'd recommend you download the Fanfiction app.

Jaden was shaking around, screaming for Kaiba to let him go. "Mind telling me why you were trying to steal my deck? And why I shouldn't report you to the police?" Kaiba had said coldly. "Put me down and i'll tell you." Jaden responded, still trying to wiggle out. Kaiba gave in finally, his curiosity getting the better of him. "Explain. Yourself. Run and I have every cop in the city looking for you." When Jaden was able to move freely, he wiped his hair out of his face. When Kaiba saw all the bruises the kid had, he thought "Damn, now how'd he get those? Guess I should ask" And so Kaiba did. Jaden hesitantly explained how he got them, then told him he wanted to take the deck to sell so he wouldn't be beaten. Although he did not show it, Kaiba was disgusted at this "Jack's" Actions. Kaiba's soft spot for kids made him unable to simply leave him in this situation. He decided to have the kid accompany him to the duel. And stay until he figured out what to do with him. "Say kid, I've got a big duel in an hour. Would you like to-" "YA I'D LOVE TO! Jaden blurted out without thinking. As he was about to apologize Kaiba said " Okay then. Come on. We'll grab some Wendy's or something on the way. You look like you haven't eaten in days." More like weeks he thought, but didn't say anything.

When they arrived at the Kaibadome, Kaiba made sure his hand was tightly around Jadens. While his security did a mostly good job at keeping out the paparazzi, a few stragglers had made it through, shoving cameras in his and jadens face. "WHO'S THE KID" "ARE THOSE BRUISES ON HIS FACE" WHERE'D YOU FIND HIM?" "MARRY ME" Those were just a few things Kaiba and Jaden heard before the got inside. "Sorry about that Jaden, they usually aren't that bad." Jaden nodded and said "Its okay. I suppose it makes up for 10 years with barely any attention." Kaiba thought to himself I'll have to find that guy later. When they got into the viewing area reserved for Kaiba's family. Not family and friends, because Kaiba didn't really have any friends. When they entered a black haired boy jumped up and said "Brother!" While giving him a hug "Who's this" the boy asked. Kaiba responded by saying "Mokuba this is Jaden. I met him when he tried to steal my deck. you two play nice." Kaiba said. Before he left Jaden asked if he could have one of his friends with him. Kaiba said sure and walked to the dueling arena. When Kaiba was gone Mokuba had asked Jaden "What's this you trying to steal my brothers deck" Jaden had explained to him what he had explained to Kaiba not even an hour earlier. Mokuba just nodded. "Now who's this friend you wanna invite up here? their family is allowed up to. Jaden told Mokuba the person was Alexis Rhodes. Mokuba then sent one of the staff to go retrieve Alexis and her family. All of a sudden the lights dimmed, everyone got quiet. A loud voice then started saying "Ladies and gentlemen, you've waited the entire year for this! On this side of the arena, we have the defending King of Games, Yugi Moto! And on this side of the ring, we have the current world dueling champion, looking to become legend, the founder of this very arena, Seto Kaiba! Now let the duel begin!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys, Im thinking by chapter 5 I will have us at the duel academy. I just need this chapter, in which Jaden meets Atticus, Alexis's brother. Will be very important, he will. And next chapter will be why there memory is gone/buried. Anywho, please read, review, and enjoy. Toodles!

Alexis, followed by her older brother Atticus and their parents walked up the stairs, wondering just who would invite them up there. Her question was shortly answered when she saw her friend sitting in an office chair (The spinny ones) with his legs crossed and hands together, as he turned around and in a very bad italian said "Ahh, so you came." Alexis was a little bit shocked, Jaden was the last person she expected to be inviting them to the best seats in the house during the biggest duel of the year. She said "Jaden! What are you doing here? How'd you manage to get into the place reserved for Kaiba's family and friends?" Jaden then explained his run in with Kaiba, leaving out the part about trying to steal his deck to sell. He didnt wanna look too bad in front of the girl he had a crush on. Mokuba eyed Jaden, wondering if he should say what really happened, or let Jaden continue. He decided to let Jaden bend the truth a little. Only a little. Alexis then handed Jaden a gift. She told him "I know its not much compared to this, but I know it was your favorite." Jaden eyed the gift. He opened it and he saw the Elemental Hero Avian. "Wow! Thanks Alexis!" He said loudly as he flung his arms around her in a hug. And right at that moment, Alexis's brother Atticus came out of the bathroom and commented "Oh sorry, i'll just go sit somewhere else." The self proclaimed Master of Love had said. Alexis slapped him upside the head. "Didn't I tell you to knock that off?"She looked over and saw Jaden blushing a light shade of red. She asked Jaden if it was hot or something. Jaden said he was kinda warm. Atticus walked towards Mokuba and said "Ahh young love, Beautiful, ain't it miss?" Mokuba replied in a very annoyed voice "I'm a dude" Atticus quickly became embarrassed and everyone broke out laughing when all of a sudden they ground started shaking and everything was going haywire. Everyone ran to the observation window to see what was going on and then they saw it. Kaiba had just swapped his X-Head Cannon for Yugi's Black Luster Soldier. "I now activate Polymerization to summon the DRAGON KNIGHT MASTER (5000/5000). NOW ATTACK HIM DIRECTLY!" When all hope for Yugi seemed lost, he said "I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder, which negates your attack and sends it back to attack your lifepoints!" And with that, Yugi had won, thus keeping his title as King of Games. Him and Kaiba walked towards the middle of the arena to shake hands.

As Kaiba walked back towards his area, he heard laughing. Lots and lots of laughing. He walked in on 6 people all having what seemed to be a party. He found Mokuba and asked who these people were and what was going on. Mokuba said "Well Jaden had asked if this girl named Alexis could come over. So she and her family came over. so we had some laughs. I think Jaden has a crush on her. She gave him a card to replace his old favorite which, my guess is , that asshole did something too. Right now it seems they are taking buttermilk shots." This surprised Kaiba. "This oughta be good." He walked over to the table, suddenly everyone stopped except Jaden who finished his 9th shot. "Just what is going on here?" Jaden answered first. "Ummm, well you see, I had asked for a glass of milk, then the waiter accidentally gave me butter milk, when I drank it i gagged. Alexis here deduced it was Buttermilk. And that somehow turned into seeing who could drink more of it." Kaiba allowed the tiniest of smiles to escape. "Carry on then. I call winner."

I had fun making this chapter. One of the reasons I had that scene with Atticus and Mokuba is to symbolize the fact I could never figure out if mokuba was a dude or a chick. I did eventually find out Mokuba was a dude. But I still always thought Mokuba was a girl. the chapter. The next one will be up as soon as i write it.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay. This is gonna be a shorter chapter I think. Its just explaining how they lose the memories of this time. so Jaden won't remember Alexis and she won't remember him. Also you know how Kaiba has a card on a necklace? Well i'm adding that to Jaden's outfit. Regular Slifer outfit except for the card around his neck. I won't say what card it is. But it should be pretty damn easy to figure out. Anyway. Please Read and review. But most of all, enjoy the story. Thats why i'm writing it. for your enjoyment. I hate authors who start stories and never finish them. Which is why i'm going to finish this. all of the chapters so far, I have made in one sitting. 3+ hours i've been writing. for your enjoyment. Also grammar mistakes, as much as i try to avoid them, they will be there. In the a/n i dont care about grammar. But in the story i try my best. Anywho. Read and enjoy. Toodles.

It had been two weeks since the big duel between Kaiba and Yugi. They were the best two weeks of Jaden's life. In those two weeks he had been adapted by Kaiba and was now living with him. And then it all became sad for Jaden. Since it was almost time for Alexis to move away. Jaden had asked Kaiba if a surprise going away party could be held for Alexis's family. Kaiba had said "You can invite them over for the evening for festivities if you want." Jaden then told him "So you order the bounce house and i'll get the cake. Also, well, me and Alexis wanted to have a duel before she left. And I want it to be special, so do you think we could use duel disks to duel like you did? Where the monsters come to life?" Kaiba had pondered this request. He decided to say "Ask her they say okay then go ahead. Let me see your deck." Jaden complied and handed over his deck. Kaiba looked through it and frowned. "These are some... There's no putting it gently. These cards suck. You have hardly any monsters. You have three gift cards. Terrible card unless you have a life point suction card. Take this. It has a list of every card ever made i can get. Make a deck then i'll get you the cards." Jaden initially been upset at his cards being insulted, but quickly became very happy. I have access to any card I want he thought. He began work on it at once. He finished as Alexis and her family arrived. They partied throughout most of the evening. The duel between Alexis and Jaden ended in a tie. Kaiba took an interest in the young boys dueling skill. "I guess this means you're leaving now. I'm gonna miss you Lexi" Jaden pouted as he gave her a hug. Alexis returned this one and said "I'm gonna miss you too Jaden. Maybe we will meet again someday. Also, don't call me Lexi" Atticus walked over to Jaden to say "Well bye bye Jay-Jay. I'll make sure Alexis stays single for ya." Jaden then began to blush so hard they thought he was gonna melt. Atticus looked to Mokuba and said "What did I tell ya? Young love." Mokuba Grinned and agreed. After all said goodbye, the Rhodes left the Kaiba Manor to depart to the airport to get on their plane. Later that night, Jaden cried himself to sleep.

"Are we there yet?" Atticus whined. "No. And if you don't drop it then i'm gonna-" There was a loud crash as the car started doing flips through the air with All the members of the Rhodes family still in it. Atticus managed to pull Alexis, his mom, and his dad away before anything bad happened. He checked everyone's pulse to make sure they were still alive. As he checked his mothers, he felt nothing, then passed out.

Three months after the accident, Alexis had finally opened her eyes to the world again. Her father who was there jumped up and hugged his daughter whom was just recently comatose. "Uhhh what happened? She said while in a very drowsy state. Her father began to tell her until she said "Who are you?" Horrified, her father called the doctor and told him what had happened. He said "It seems she has amnesia. And I dont think its the kind that goes away after a while. Maybe try giving her something to remind her of the past." Her father thanked the doctor, then began to tell Alexis all about her life.

3 Years after Jaden started living with Kaiba.

It was the thirteenth birthday party for Jaden Yuki. And for it, Kaiba had something that would make both of them happy. Revenge. When Jaden and Kaiba arrived at the prison, Jaden wondered why they were Teen and Adult walked into the prison and Kaiba had requested an audience with a "Jack Tanola". As soon as they spotted him Kaiba had told him that that man is serving 75 years in prison. Kaiba had multiple scenarios as to Jadens response. It might be one of fear, after all this man had both physically and mentally scarred Jaden for life. I might be one of joy that the fiend was being punished. But he was not expecting this one. "Who's that?" Kaiba decided to get Jaden checked out. When the doctor talked to Kaiba, he told him "I believe that Jadens brain has blocked out the memories of the traumatic events from his early life. Basiclly, He remembers nothing but you, and maybe Mokuba from that time. And its only because you and Mokuba are people he see's everyday. This might be a good thing. But, should something trigger those memories, they all will come flooding back. Anyway, Toodles." Kaiba thought about this. This is a good thing. He can start over. Without fear of someone ever raising a hand to him. Now, I should start thinking about a high school.

Now this chapter is a little bit longer then I thought it would be. But good news is next episode is the entrance fun. Anyway, Toodles!

P.S Jadens favorite card, not the Avian, the one Jack ruined, what do you think that is?


	5. Chapter 5

Okay. Here it is. My fifth chapter. Also when we get into the I wanted to have it that Jaden and Kaiba are in a helicopter then when they go over the building where the exams are being held Jaden would think oh crap then skydive to there. But to many problems and i don't know how to have him met yugi. So first bit will be a week or two before the school starts. But he will be there by this chapter. I promise.

Jaden's hand moved around the desk looking for the alarm clock until he remembered He put it under the bed. He lazily got out of bed and turned off the alarm clock. As he went downstairs to the smell of Pancakes and French Toast filled his nose. He increased his pace until he got to the kitchen where he walked in on a surprise party being put together. He decided he would pretend he doesn't notice it. He walks to the table and gets some french toast. When he starts his 4th helping, He hears Mokuba shouting at some people and then he walks towards him, not knowing it was Jaden Yuki, The Birthday Boy. "Get moving we need the cake here by noon!" Mokuba shouted. Jaden then responded "Why does the birthday boy have to do work on his birthday?" Mokuba was surprised and asked him how long he's been there. He told he was there for about half an hour. After that conversation she told Kaiba the gig was up. Jaden was here for half an hour. "How the hell did he manage to do that?" Kaiba asked. Mokuba Shrugged.

A few hours after Jaden found out, they had started the party. As Jaden was getting his presents, he noticed that Kaiba was gone. When Jaden opened everything, mostly clothes or booster packs which he would never use, He was completely satisfied with his deck. But never hurt to have some spare. After they ate cake and such, Jaden was going to retire to his room. As he was walking he ran into Kaiba. "Jaden, you going to Duel Academy for high school. you start in two weeks." Jaden didn't know how to respond. He had always wanted to go to duel academy. Now he could. "W-Wow, thanks... Dad"

Kaiba had allowed himself a full 100% smile. He gave Jaden a hug and said "Anytime son."

Yugi Moto was going for a nice, quiet walk around Domino City. At least it was quiet. As he was turning the corner, a kid who couldn't have been more than fifteen had come crashing into Yugi. "Oh no! I'm so sorry about that!" he said as he was picking up his cards. Yugi simply asked him "You're a duelist, right?" The boy whom Yugi had not known to be Kaiba's adapted son, Jaden Yuki. "Ya, I am heading over to the academy for my duel right now actually." Jaden said. Yugi noticed the spirit of his Winged Kuriboh floating towards Jaden. As he began to take out the card to give to him, he said "Hey, aren't you-" "Here, I think this belongs to you." Yugi said. Jaden then thanked him and continued to the arena where the exams were being held. "I better hurry!" he shouted "I can't be the next king of games if i'm late to the games!"

"Mark all who aren't here absent." A gruff security guard said. "WAIT! I'M NOT LATE!" a voice shouted from the bush as he jumped the fence "Head inside. Your name will be called when its your turn to duel." The guard had stated. "Thanks guard!" As Jaden walked into the arena, he noticed four areas in a duel was going on. He noticed one with a blue haired boy, he was wondering if he would win. He then looked at a different area and saw a boy with black hair. He looked as if he was about to lose until he played ring of fire. Which made the proctors life points drop to zero. "Wow, he's good" Jaden thought out loud. "Ya. Thats Bastion Misawa. He scored the highest out all the students on the written exam." The blue-haired boy said. How'd he get here? I guess he won since he's still here Jaden thought to himself "My name's Syrus by the way." Syrus told Jaden. Bastion was walking up the stairs to take a seat when he heard "That was some duel Bastion. You just might be the second best duelist here!" Jaden had said. Bastion turned around and was about to ask who the best duelist was when a voice over the loud speaker had said "Jaden Yuki, please report to Arena One." Jaden had grinned and said "Well thats me, see you around!" Bastion still wanted to know who was the best so he had asked. "Jaden, if i'm the second best duelist at the academy, then who's the best?" Jaden grinned from ear to ear and said "Well yours truly of course!" Jaden had walked away to continue to the arena where his duel would be taking place. He had entered the arena and saw a teacher. He said "What's up miss?" This made the teacher very unhappy. "My name is Dr. Vellian Crowler. And you shall address me with the respect I deserve!" Jaden nodded and said "Whatever teach, Get Your Game On!" And so the two began to duel. In the upper levels of the seats, were two members of the obelisk blue dorm. "That kid looks so familiar." Alexis Rhodes had said to her friend Zane Truesdale. "I've never seen him before." Zane had responded. After about ten minutes of dueling, Jaden had emerged victorious. Everyone was surprised. Alexis thought to herself this is gonna be an interesting year. Now where have I seen that kid before?.

Okay. There it is. Chapter Five. as of this being posted I'm probably watching episode two for chapter six. I'm also sure some of you are waiting for the alexis x jaden to start. there will be some hints and maybe a few fluffy momments but it wont be serious untill Atticus returns. Also, Im not a fan of how this chapter turnt out. Its kinda short. also the fact I wrote this at 9am. I was up all night writing it. Also, I might skip a few episodes if i deem them unnecessary. So im going to watch episode two then write chapter 6. Please have fun all!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone. I'm back with chapter six. This chapter will be taking place during the second episode. I will be mostly skipping the duel. I'll mention how it would have ended, but if you wanna watch it go to Sixth Sense Graceful Charity on daily motion. its where im watching it dubbed. Also can someone tell me what episode I should switch to the sub? cause I know the dub ends it at season 3. So can I just like watch it all dubbed then watch S4 subbed or what? Anyway. Toodles.

"Alright students, this is your pilot speaking. Please fasten your seatbelts and move your to an upright position. We are preparing to land at Academy Island." As everyone started to look out a window at the Academy, one student was sitting there, having dozed off. He awoke as he felt the helicopter shaking and then told Syrus to stop screaming. It was only turbulence.

As the students embarked from the chopper, and announcement was made saying that in ten minutes all students were to report to the Assembly room. "I think this is the assembly where we find out what dorms we are in, what the classes are, and to have a wonderful year." Syrus had informed Jaden. Jaden nodded and they headed to the assembly room.

"Students! My name is Chancellor Sheperd, and on behalf of all the staff members here at Duel Academy, I'd like to welcome you and-" Jaden was already asleep at this point. A little while after Jaden and Syrus had gotten their new gear, Jaden was called to the Chancellor's office. "I've been here not even a full day and I'm getting called to the office? I wonder what I did." Jaden had said to himself. He began to walk down to the office when he ran into an obelisk blue student. "Watch way you're going slifer slacker!" the goon had said. "Hey what, you're... Hey Chazz, it's that kid that beat !" The goon had yelled. When Chazz had heard this he immediately looked over and sure enough, the one who beat Crowler was right there. "So you're the slacker who beat Crowler. You must have some skill to beat the rare monster of his... or was it luck." It wasn't a question. Jaden was quick to pick up on his meaning. "If it's a duel you want then get ready!" Jaden had told him. Chazz was pleased with this. "Why don't we make this interesting? The winner gets the loser's best card." Jaden didn't care about this. He just wanted a duel. After he said that, in walked Alexis Rhodes who had a very annoyed look on her face. "Chazz stop being such a jerk. Now get back to the dorm. The welcome dinners about to start." Chazz and his goons then ran back to the dorm. Alexis looked to Jaden and said "Sorry about that. Not all us obelisks are like that. I'm Alexis." Jaden simply said "It's okay. Have I seen you somewhere before? I swear you look so familiar?" Alexis said she doesn't remember seeing him, but he does look kinda familiar. The two parted and Jaden continued to the Chancellors office.

When Jaden arrived he said "Chancellor Sheperd? You asked to see me?" Sheperd looked up and said "Ahh Jaden! You came. A package from Seto Kaiba came for you today, along with a note. Normally, I would have just sent it to the dorm, but a package from Seto Kaiba is a special case. Just out of curiosity, what is it?" Jaden had opened the package. What he saw was his special card. (By special card i mean the one he got in chapter 3)

Jaden put the card around his neck, as it was on a necklace. He then walked back to his dorm. As he greeted Syrus, he went to open the curtains. "Those were shut for a reason!" Jaden and Syrus jumped into the air, screaming in fear that they were gonna be eaten alive. "Quit the screaming!" the person lying in the bed said. Jaden and Syrus realized it was a person. Jaden closed the shades and introduced him and Syrus. the person said his name was Chumlee. The three of them conversed until Jaden's PDA went off. He opened his inbox and saw he had a new video message. "Hey slacker. Meet me at the Obelisk arena at midnight, so we can finish what we started." Chumlee was the first to say something. If that's Chazz Princeton, then you've got trouble." Jaden was already out the door when Chumlee said that.

Jaden and Syrus were at the entrance to the Obelisk arenas. "I don't like this Jay" Syrus had said. "Relax Sy, it's just a duel. Isn't that what this school's for?" Jaden said, trying to get Syrus to chill out. As they walked into the arena, Chazz had said "So you decided to show up, slacker. Time to see if your victory against Crowler was skill or a fluke." Both boys had walked up to the arena to commence their duel. "Alright Chazz, Get your game on!" Jaden had said. This annoyed Chazz a great deal. "Real duelists don't need stupid catch phrases, slacker!" Chazz shouted. After that, the duel commenced.

Shortly after the duel started, Syrus shouted "Someones coming!" Before the boys could even try to hide, the person said "I shoulda known you'd be here Chazz." Chazz recognized the feminine voice that belonged to Alexis. "Hey Alexis, a few more turns and we can head back to the dorm. I just need to finish off this slacker." Chazz had stated with arrogance in his voice. Alexis was getting annoyed. "I hope I don't have to remind you that if campus security catches you, you could get in serious trouble. I know you know that, but i'm guessing you didn't tell our friend over here." Chazz ignored the comment and continued with the duel. The duel went mostly according to plan, at least until Chazz and Jaden heard Alexis yell that campus security was coming. When Chazz started to leave Jaden said "Hey! What about our duel?" Chazz simply said "I've seen what I need to see. You beating Crowler was nothing but a fluke." And then he walked away. Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis then proceeded to head outside and back to their dorms. As they were almost to the blue dorms, since blue was on the same path as red, but closer to the school, it was their first stop. Alexis talked to Jaden before she entered her dorm though. "I'm sorry you didn't get to finish your duel Jaden" Alexis had said. Jaden just grinned and said "It's kay. I know who woulda won anyway" He then showed the Alexis the card he drew. It was monster reborn. Alexis was slightly shocked. From her perspective, Jaden was an absolute goner. Jaden smirked, having gotten the result he was hoping for. The two said goodbye, and parted ways. This is gonna be a very interesting year, Alexis thought, then she fell asleep.

And there it is, Chapter six. That chapter took me way longer than I thought it would. But it was so boring writing something based on events that both I, and the readers know about. So I think that i'm going to have the story still similar to the shows plot, but will change it. Leaving out certain episodes to be replaced with others. For example, next chapter will be like this one, but i really like that episode so except it soon. The one after that, I have an idea, I think its a good one. I won't say anything about it though. But anyway, I hope you enjoy, and please review!


End file.
